Known medical navigation systems generally use a tracking system for tracking a patient's body or an instrument, wherein the tracking system includes a registration instrument, which in turn guarantees a registration process by scanning the surface of a patient. Since a number of apparatus are used for registering and tracking an object, inaccuracies can be introduced by each apparatus, and resultant calculation errors can propagate through the entire tracking process.